Charge storage monitoring systems for monitoring a plurality of battery cells, as an example, may often identify and compute individual cell and battery bank operating parameters. Other charge storage may include fuel cells, battery cells of any chemistry, and super capacitors, among others. It may be advantageous to determine a battery cell anomaly, a condition in which one or more cells has characteristics that are outside of acceptable ranges of properly operating cells, such as over voltage (OV), under voltage (UV), and over current (OC). These systems often comprise a controller, a multiplexer, an analog board, a voltage sensor circuit, and a control board. The controller is configured for designating a given battery cell to be monitored. The multiplexer is responsive to designation by the controller for selecting a given battery cell to be monitored or for selecting a battery pack to be monitored. The analog board is for receiving electrical signals from a given battery cell for providing an output representing measurement of a parameter (voltage, temperature, and the like) of the given battery cell. The voltage sensor circuit is for sensing voltage appearing across positive and negative terminals of the battery pack. The control board is responsive to address information for selectively initiating a load test, battery bank charging, or common-mode voltage measurement, for example. Monitoring systems have also been devised to detect over voltage (OV) conditions in battery packs. These OV detection systems may often include a reference and a comparator to sense the OV condition.